Remember Me
by Reiko Hanako
Summary: Shinichi,Shiho,Ran & Kaito are best friends. There's going to be a wedding but a big news stopped the wedding and a tragedy happens. The 4 best friends split up. But why? Will they be friends again and will the wedding continue?


Hey guys I'm back! My fingers are on writing and typing again after that tragedy..;) This is my new fanfic hope it wouldn't end up like the last one.. Who had already watched Movie 15? Me, I haven't watched it yet cause it's not yet available in eng sub. Im super excited for the month of June.. cause OVA 11 will be released on June 26! OVA 11 : A Secret Order From London.. It talks about the past of Haibara Ai! SUPER EXCITED!

Anyway hope you like this new story…

( Shinichi's POV )

My life is going great! I couldn't ask for more. My 3 best friends are always there by my side since I was a kid. We've been friends when we we're only 7 years old. We always help each other.. Until when we were in High School love sparks. Me and Kaito fell in love with our 2 female best friends. I confessed and I'm actually happy that she felt the same way about me. While Kaito confessed when we were already a sophomore.

I have always loved her. So one day when we're already a 2nd year college students I proposed to her and I was glad that she said YES. We've been engage for 4 years. And this is the week I was waiting for. I'm going to get married this Friday.

Everything was going to what I would want to happen.

I'm having a bachelor party tonight and Kaito was the one arranging it. At first I was too scared caused Kaito arranging a party? I was like No Way.. He couldn't even arrange his own clothes but still he is my best friend and my best ma so I said Yes.

7:00 p.m. (Monday)

"Dude this is going to be the most awesomest party ever" Kaito said with excitement

"Right.. " was all I could say

"They will be here in 5 minutes Ran texted me. All of our College friends and High School friends are going to be here. It's like a reunion dude!" Kaito said patting my shoulder

"Wait what? All of our friends even girls?" I asked him

"Well yeah." Kaito said

"But dude this a "Beachelor Party" like no girls allowed just us men" I said in disbelief

"Right, but it's not a Bachelor Party any more. C'mon dude this is the last night of your life being free and being surrounded by girls" Kaito said

"Well I know that but still! And I don't want to be surrounded by girls!" I said

"C'mon dude.. Don't worry Shiho isn't here" Katio said while chuckling

"Argh!" I slapped his head

"OW? What was that for? But anyway they're going to be soon so you can't cancel it and I had spent a lot of money, OK? And By the way I found this credit card lying on the sofa when you asked me to arrange the party so I used it. Smart right? I haven't spent a yen thanks to this credit card." Kaito said while smiling

"WHAT THE? That's my credit card! UGH!" I shouted at him

"Alright Alrgiht.. Jeez.. Here's your credit card back. I was going to buy a new video game with that" Kaito said in a sad tone

"Whatever" I said and then the doorbell rang.

"It's time for the party!" Kaito shouted while running towards the door.

Kaito opened the door and greeting everyone in. A few minutes later the party had started.

"Hey dude want some drink?" Kaito asked

"Sure" he gave me a wine "Hmm nice"

"So are you having fun?" Kaito asked me

"Um Yeah and by the way it's already 10 p.m. someone might report us to the police so you go shout that the party is over" I said to him while having another sip of my wine

"Dude c'mon 1 more hour ok? Come we're going to play spin the bottle" Kaito said while pulling me in the kitchen

"Isn't that a bit childish?" I asked him

"Of course not. We're going to play it the adults way." Kaito said pouring wine in my glass

"OK now whoever got pointed by the top of this bottle will drink 1 will drink a glass full of this red wine" Kaito said

"ALRIGHT!" everybody cheered

We were playing and playing Ran was there to playing . I drank like 10 glasses. By 11 p.m. the party was over.. Kaito said he can't drive cause he's pretty drunk so I let him stay in the guest room.

"UGH. It's so hot tonight. UGH my hair is all messy and greasy just like Kaito." I said to myself. I got in my room and I just lay in my bed not in my PJs.

( Ran's POV )

Kaito said he's not going home that he's staying in the guest room. Well I can't go home too. So im going to stay in guest room either but where's Shinichi? Oh well Im sure he doesn't mind.

Wait where's the 2nd guest room? There's a lot of rooms in here oh well I'll just pick this one. As I entered the room I saw a Kaito in the bed so I guess this mustbe the room Kaito was staying. Ugh Im so tired I'll just sleep with him then. Im sure he doesn't mind cause I'm his girlfriend.

I lay there in the bed with him.

( Shinichi's POV)

I think there's someone besides me. I think I'm hallucinating or probably dreaming cause I'm too drunk. And then I saw girl I can't see her clearly cause it's too dark. She stared cuddling me. So I guess I'm just dreaming.

But then she started kissing me. Until all I could see was total darkness.

So short right? If you guys are asking how Shinichi proposed to Shiho. How those 4 became friends well there are going to be a lot of Flashbacks in some other chapters.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Signed by : Alynna Ramos


End file.
